


After the Kiss

by Macklingirl



Series: One month in the life of Bodie and Doyle [3]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Created for the Discovered in 30 Days and 30 Nights challenge over at LJ
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: One month in the life of Bodie and Doyle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777783
Kudos: 11





	After the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Discovered in 30 Days and 30 Nights challenge over at LJ

**After the Kiss.**  
A little picturestory by Macklingirl

"Come on Ray, let's get this over with. You know we have to tell him."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/525344/525344_original.png)

"Sir. We have to tell you something."  
"Yes, 4.5."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/525568/525568_original.png)

"Bodie and I are lovers, Sir."

"What!!! You....."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/526199/526199_original.png)

"Stay calm, George. Remember, now that you know, they can't be blackmailed by anyone, right?"

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/526528/526528_original.png)

"Only by me, Elizabeth, only by me." (Chuckling)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/526802/526802_original.png)

  
I hope you have fun with this little snippet. I had fun making it up. And to get fullsize pictures you can click on them and they will open. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: After the Kiss  
> Artist: macklingirl  
> Proslib: If possible and wanted  
> Disclaimer: not mine, but fun to play with  
> 


End file.
